Inveja
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [OneShot]O momento em que a Guerra de Ishval começou. Contém spoilers do capítulo 51 do mangá. [Presente de Amigo Secreto para Heavens Demon]


**Atenção: Essa fic contém spoilers do capítulo 51 do mangá. Se você só acompanhou o anime, certamente não entenderá nada. Então vá baixar o mangá u.u

* * *

**

---

_**Inveja**_

---

As botas pisaram suavemente sobre a areia, deixando pegadas, muito mais fundas do que aparentavam, para trás. A construção à sua frente erguia-se imponente, o mármore nitidamente branco e ainda assim mantendo a sua simplicidade, criando a impressão de estar tão próximo que poderia ser pego com as mãos vazias, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe como a casa da suprema divindade devia ser.

Havia um sorriso em seus lábios falsos, os cantos de sua boca estavam torcidos para cima dando à sua expressão um toque maligno que anos de prática não poderiam copiar. Não, aquele era um sorriso que era próprio dele, somente ele poderia carregá-lo, não importando qual forma tivesse. Mas naquele dia em especial, ninguém saberia dizer se quem sorria era o oficial do exército, ou o outro.

O outro...

-.-.-

_Socorro._

-.-.-

Passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos distraidamente, apreciando o fato dos fios curtos lhe darem visão completa dos arredores, sem atrapalhá-lo ou incomodá-lo. Outra coisa que gostava era a cor, o tom de castanho que tingia seus cabelos e suas sobrancelhas, um tom perdido entre o caramelo e o marrom, não sendo nenhum dos dois, e sendo os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Uma contradição.

E ele adorava contradições.

-.-.-

_Por favor._

-.-.-

Odiava aquele lugar.

As pessoas alegres, as pessoas tristes, as pessoas preocupadas, as pessoas distraídas, odiava tudo aquilo. Toda aquela manifestação humana com suas qualidades e falhas, tudo aquilo que fazia daquelas pessoas os mortais que eram.

E o que mais odiava era o cheiro. O cheiro de incenso que vinha do templo à sua frente e pesteava o ar à sua volta. Era tão humano que chegava a ser intoxicante.

Incenso geralmente remete a um ritual de adoração a alguma divindade. Na Antigüidade os sacerdotes começavam o ritual de purificação de uma casa acendendo um incenso e deixando que ele queimasse enquanto eles recitavam a oração.

E não havia nada que ele odiasse mais do que a adoração a Deus. Seja lá qual deus fosse.

A mente humana, frágil e indócil, decidiu um dia criar uma razão para as coisas, uma justificativa para tudo, desde o nascimento até a morte, passando pelos trovões e até as enchentes. Tudo era culpa de Deus, tudo era por causa de Deus.

Deus, Deus, Deus.

Estava farto daquela ladainha. Era o preço que pagava por viver milhares de anos.

E lá estava ele, diante da suprema manifestação de adoração a Deus. Aquela era a mais viva prova da fragilidade humana, e também da sua força.

A fé que aqueles seres devotavam àquele Deus que eles mesmos inventaram; a fé que os movia e os fazia viver, também era a fé que os levaria a morte algum dia.

Ele os invejava.

Invejava os humanos e sua fé estúpida, do mesmo modo como os odiava.

Ele queria possuir aquela inocência humana que criava a ilusão de que um dia o mundo seria um lugar melhor e tudo ficaria bem. Queria também acreditar, ter algo ao qual se agarrar quando já não tinha vontade de seguir em frente, ter uma razão para existir.

Também queria poder morrer. Assim como desejava nunca fazê-lo.

E era por isso que odiava aquele lugar.

-.-.-

_Me mata._

-.-.-

Deu mais um passo em direção ao templo, captando o som fraco e abafado dos cânticos que vinham certamente de sua parte mais funda. Seu sorriso ainda fixo em seus lábios falsos e suas botas ainda afundando a areia sob seus pés.

Seu uniforme era impecável. O cumprimento das mangas, a simetria do detalhe do seu peito, o polimento de suas botas. Com aquela imagem, não havia como não dizer que aquele era um dos comandantes do exército de Amestris.

Ele estava fazendo o seu papel com perfeição, e esperava que os outros também o fizessem. Detestaria ter de descartar uma oportunidade tão boa por causa da incompetência de terceiros.

Ishval não gostava do exército de Amestris. Homens de pouca, senão nenhuma, fé, era o que diziam. Adoradores dos ensinamentos proibidos, hereges, pecadores, era assim que se referiam a eles. É desnecessário dizer o quanto Ishval abominava o uso da Alquimia para uso do exército, um órgão que deveria proteger ao invés de dominar.

Já o exército de Amestris não via interesse em Ishval. Inferiores, era como os classificavam, indignos de atenção e respeito. Um país com os mais altos níveis de mortalidade e natalidade, os mais baixos níveis de escolaridade e expectativa de vida, não atraía a simpatia de Amestris, muito menos a sua compaixão.

Ambos os países aceitaram o silencioso tratado de paz, onde Amestris não interferia em Ishval, enquanto Ishval permanecesse como era agora.

O sorriso em seus lábios tornou-se ainda maior, até que seus olhos não passassem de pequenos pedaços de vitral castanho que refletia a luz.

Seria tão fácil destruir aquela fachada pacífica.

-.-.-

_Por favor._

-.-.-

Alguns diziam que ele era cruel. Ora, ele não se considerava um ser cruel, ao menos não na maior parte do tempo. Podia-se dizer que ele gostava de maltratar os outros e tinha prazer ao ver um humano em agonia. Mas aí a ser cruel, aí já seria longe demais.

Humanos eram seres tolos, agarravam-se a um ufanismo sem importância e achavam-se acima de tudo e de todos, e alguns ainda tinham a ousadia de ser colocar acima da morte.

Eles eram tão inferiores a ele.

Ele era a evolução daquela forma de vida inferior. Um ser criado pela ciência humana, mas que ultrapassava as limitações da raça, tornando-se mais forte, mais resistente e mais inteligente do que qualquer humano poderia sequer pensar em ser.

Ele era um homunculi. Um homem pequeno. Uma mente sem corpo.

Ele era patético.

-.-.-

_Me deixa sair._

-.-.-

As vozes que ecoavam em sua mente não passavam de um zumbido incômodo em seus ouvidos, como uma mosca que ele teria extremo prazer em matar.

Nada mais do que lixo a ser ignorado.

Aquelas vozes nunca cessavam. Pedindo perdão, clemência, socorro, o que elas pediam não importava realmente, uma vez que ele nunca atenderia aos apelos, mas o modo como pediam o penalizava tanto quanto o enfureciam.

Aquelas vozes um dia o levariam a insanidade, sem dúvidas. Mas por enquanto ele seguia em frente, sempre ouvindo as vozes, sempre ignorando, simplesmente seguindo em frente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Elas sabiam que estavam condenadas, as pessoas donas daquelas vozes; sabiam que jamais teriam a vida que um dia tiveram na antiga Xerxes, e que agora não passavam de pedaços de carne e ossos que simplesmente existiam, uma vez que suas almas foram extraídas para dar vida ao ser ao qual estavam presos.

E apesar de tudo, ainda eram tão humanos a ponto de possuírem sentimentos como repugnância, desconforto e piedade.

Tão patético.

-.-.-

_Não olhe._

-.-.-

Ele invejava os humanos.

Humanos têm uma existência bastante efêmera, eles nascem, vivem por um período ridiculamente curto e morrem. Eles sabem que um dia irão morrer, é a única certeza que eles têm quando nascem. E por isso passam toda a sua vida antecipando esse momento. Temendo-o e desejando-o.

Eles passavam a vida à procura da razão pela qual eles teriam nascido.

Ele não tinha uma razão para estar vivo.

Existia, simples assim. Por todos aqueles longos milênios de vida, ele apenas existiu.

Ele não podia morrer, assim como ele não havia nascido. Era um homunculi. Um homem criado com o poder da Pedra Filosofal. Pedra essa que era nada mais do que um composto energético produzido a partir de almas humanas.

Basicamente, ele havia sido criado com humanos, mas nunca seria comparável a um.

Irônico.

-.-.-

_Não olhe._

-.-.-

O som de passos chamou sua atenção. Era fraco e suave, mas também era forte e rude, alguém que andava com sabendo exatamente para onde gostaria de chegar.

Ergueu a cabeça para fitar o recém-chegado, e foi sem surpresa que ele viu uma garotinha descer as escadarias de mármore a passos rápidos, saltando de degrau em degrau, enquanto segurava firmemente um pequeno bichinho de pelúcia nos braços rechonchudos.

Ela parou a poucos passos do fim da escada, encarando o estranho com os olhos cerrados e suas sobrancelhas contraídas. Seus lábios pequenos e rosados apertavam-se um contra o outro criando uma fina linha entre eles.

Ele a encarou de volta com curiosidade, esperando que ela quebrasse o contato visual e saísse correndo na direção oposta como qualquer criança faria. Ele viu quando os olhos vermelhos dela deixaram os seus, mas ao invés de sair correndo, ela passou a escanear a aparência do estranho, como se ele fosse alguma espécie nova e rara de inseto.

Os olhos dela pousaram sobre seus pés por alguns segundos, seus cabelos caindo em ondas ao redor de seu rosto cheio.

"Onii-san."

Prevendo o que aconteceria, sua mão esgueirou-se para dentro de seu uniforme, sentido o metal gelado sob seus dedos. O sorriso doentio voltou a florescer em seus lábios.

"Por que suas pegadas são tão fundas?"

Ele puxou a arma para fora das vestes sem hesitação, e a apontou diretamente para a testa da garota.

O tiro reverberou por muitos quilômetros, espantando os pássaros das copas das árvores e chamando a atenção daqueles que estava dentro do templo.

O sorriso dele ainda permanecia em seu lugar, mas ele não chegava a alcançar seus olhos.

-.-.-

_Por favor, por favor._

-.-.-

O corpo dela havia caído de uma maneira engraçada sobre a calçada mal-pavimentada. O sangue escorria lentamente pelo buraco em sua testa e já começava a criar uma poça sobre o corpo pequeno.

Ao lado dela, o bichinho de pelúcia manchado de vermelho ainda era protetoramente apertado em seus braços, como numa tentativa vã de protegê-lo.

Os homens do templo agora desciam correndo pelas escadarias de mármore, não mais se importando com seus cânticos e orações, agora que alguém ousara macular a casa de seu deus.

A mão que segurava a arma deliberadamente deixou-a cair. Em seu rosto a expressão de incredulidade era tão falsa quanto sua imagem.

Ele se deixou bater quando um dos homens, tendo reconhecido a garota, partiu para cima dele com o punho fechado.

Sua boca se abria para despejar as falas que ele decorara por tantos dias.

"Eu não a vi. Achei que fosse um ladrão."

Em pouco tempo um pequeno conglomerado já havia se formado em frente ao templo. Outras pessoas do exército apareceram e tentaram defender seu superior, afirmando que ele jamais faria uma coisa daquelas.

Sua missão estava cumprida.

Ele dera o primeiro passo para o que seria uma das maiores e mais sangrentas guerras que aquela região já viu.

Enquanto os soldados tentavam arrastar o oficial para longe da confusão, seus olhos castanhos vislumbraram o corpo pequeno de braços rechonchudos abraçando o brinquedo.

Seus lábios se curvaram para apenas um lado, distorcendo a imagem do oficial do exército, fazendo-o parecer sinceramente insano. Podia sentir os olhares assustados e temerários dos soldados em si.

Acreditar em Deus não foi suficiente para ela.

Procurar uma razão para existir não foi suficiente para ela.

Sua curta existência não foi suficiente para ela.

Estar vivo é sempre esperar a morte.

E ele a invejava por isso.

-.-.-

_Não olhe, por favor, não olhe._

-.-.-

_

* * *

_

n/a: Dizem que as pegadas que a gente deixa é o modo como a gente carrega a vida.

O título é podre, mas deixa quieto...

Pra quem não entendeu, as vozes que pedem socorro são das pessoas de Xerxes como aparece no mangá quando o Envy assume a forma verdadeira dele. Isso também vale pras pegadas, que são fundas por causa dessa mesma forma.

-------

Senhorita Coala!

Eu nunca tive o prazer de te conhecer, mas todo mundo sempre fala muito bem de ti, então eu quis fazer alguma coisa que tu pudesse gostar.

Se consegui ou não aí já não é comigo XD

Feliz Natal!

Ayumi


End file.
